


Would you like to dance?

by Ednoncosplay



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ednoncosplay/pseuds/Ednoncosplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another tumblr prompt suggesting Koriand'r or Jason asking to dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you like to dance?

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this, please visit my tumblr at: http://ednon-writes.tumblr.com/  
> There are a few prompts there that I probably won't post here because I feel like they're too short.

Jason glanced over at Kori standing on the beach by herself. There she was again, filling out that white bikini so well. He wondered if she had any idea how gorgeous she looked at that moment, not that any other moment was different since he’d washed up on her beach. No matter what time of day it was or what she was wearing, he felt a heat rush up to his chest and cheeks when she was around. Especially after she kissed him that one time.

Wanting to keep his mind off the nice view, he tinkered some more with the Tamaranean technology in front of him. Most of it was weapons since Kori’s crashed ship was meant for war, but once in a while he’d find something else, like the radio he was working on. After adjusting a few loose parts, Jason turned it on and soft calming music played.

“Would you like to dance?” Kori asked behind him. Jason turned around and was speechless. He had to train his eyes on hers, careful not to stare at her curves too much.

“Come, let us rejoice in your ability to fix the music player.” She said, taking his hand. She pulled him up and guided his hands to her waist before her arms wrapped around his neck. The music played on and they swayed to the slow beat in silence.

“Is there something wrong, Jason? You seem very tense. I’ve noticed you’ve also been very quiet since the other night.” Kori asked, her hands playing with his hair on the back of his head.

“No, nothing’s wrong. I just… um…” He swallowed hard and felt the heat rush back to his cheeks and was sure she could feel his heart pounding through his chest.

“Shhh. It’s okay. Maybe this will help.” She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. This wasn’t like the other night though, no. Jason immediately felt something intimate behind this one. Or maybe it was all in his head. Just as he relaxed, Kori paused from the kiss.

“Well, I guess that helped.” Jason said, feeling slightly relieved of the tension. “Was that to assimilate language again and find out what I was thinking, or..?”

“You tell me.” Kori smiled and kissed him again.  



End file.
